Meiya Romano
Sister Meiya Romano is a fifth year Canossa (SSR) student at Rome Butei High as well as a Nun and Exorcist in the Vatican. She represented the Vatican at the Bandire where they choose the Deen faction for the Far Eastern Warfare (FEW). Meiya also, the former Amica of Kinichi Tohyama (Kana) as well as Katze Grasse archnemesis. Appearance According to Kinji, Meiya is a very sexy, beautiful woman with a developed body, white skin, beautiful face and neck, long blond hair, blue, cloudy, eyes with eyelashes long enough where mascara not needed, a mole under her eye, and uses light make-up.Volume 8, Chapter 1 Meiya attire consists of a black dress, white vestment with a gold embroidery, and a veil to where most of her body is covered, except for her face and neck. She also wears white gloves, holds a small rosary on her hand, and a cross necklace. Personality When Kinji first met Meiya, he described her as a very kind person, who radiates the air like a young wifeVolume 8, Chapter 2 as well as being calm in intense situations. However, similar to Shirayuki Hotogi, she has a split personality when she becomes angry to the point of being full of hate towards things that should not exist according to the Bible and her religious beliefs such as Katze and Hilda. This has caused her to want setup an inquisition to exterminate and annihilate anything not of her religious beliefs. Background Meiya’s was induced into the Holy Order at the Vatican, where she would become one of their exorcists. Then during her time at Rome Butei High, she would study very diligently and would not held back as well as meeting Kinichi Tohyama (Kana), where she would become “her” amica. For two years, Meiya and Kana would both get along well due to being on the same wavelength and would hunt down criminal together. In addition, Meiya would teach Kana recitation from the Bible, which “she” would be able to memorize immediately due to HSS. At one-point while being a Vatican Exorcist, Meiya would have conflicts with Katze Grasse including one where she attacked Katze’s familiar in Dusseldorf. This would lead to Meiya and Katze to hate each other. Also, Meiya was able to successfully cutoff Hilda’s head, but she survived due to her regenerative abilities. Quote * (Meiya describing the IU to everyone at the Bandire): "The Vatican had decided that IU was a necessary evil. Which organization IU, holding exceptional battle strength, was going to ally with was kept silent until the last, and as such, for fear of an "enemy who would receive IU's aid", none could take action against one another...the result being, for a long while, an armistice was realized. Do you not wish to protect such a precious peace?" (Volume 8, Chapter 1) * (Meiya explaining the Vatican intent): "To tell you that the Vatican does not wish for war, tonight, I have come here. Learning from the experience of peace, let us combine our knowledge and achieve peace, and as for avoiding this useless fighting—" (Volume 8, Chapter 1) * (Meiya yelling at Katze): "Stay silent, Katze Grasse. You filthy, unpleasant insect." (Volume 8, Chapter 1) * (Meiya yelling at Hilda): "Hilda...I already cut your head off once, you're a rather stubborn girl, aren't you?" (Volume 8, Chapter 1) * (Meiya to Katze as fighting commenced): "Witch of the filthy crimson tide...I WILL SLAUGHTER YOU—!" (Volume 8, Chapter 1) * (Meiya praying while fighting Katze): "N-not being cut obediently...Ahh, Lord, forgive this person's crimes...no, it would be splendid if you did not forgive them! In place of divine punishment, I WILL HUMBLY DO MY BEST." (Volume 8, Chapter 1) * (Meiya meeting Kinji): "Tohyama-san. It is well that you were unhurt at that place, was it not? As expected, true to the rumors, you are a magnificent paladin." (Volume 8, Chapter 2) * (Meiya declaring her intent to kill Katze): "Tamamo-san. I will definitely kill Katze Grasse. The peace conference at Bandire has failed, and at this rate...She will be tried by the Inquisition, and she will be excommunicated, torn into 8 pieces, and discarded into an unnamed grave without even a cross...I will, to-together with those witches, will go to hell...!" (Volume 8, Chapter 2) Trivia * Meiya has a high tolerance for alcohol due to having drank since 16, the legal age in Italy. * Despite being a nun, Meiya is one of the few nuns in the Vatican who can drink due to her supernatural ability usage requires her to consume a large amount of something orally (alcohol, protein, sugar, etc.) or she will die. References Category:Female Category:Rome Butei High Category:SSR Category:Hidan no Aria Characters Category:Deen Category:Vatican Category:Supernatural User Category:Greneda